celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuru
Shizuru is a supporting character in the Mai-HiME franchise. She has appeared in each adaptation of the series to date, but, like others, her character differs slightly according to the universe of the work. While a Shizuru Viola exists in the Otome universes of the franchise, the user playing her has chosen the character in her HiME incarnation, Shizuru Fujino. The user playing her is also fond of pretending the first Mai-HiME manga never happened, and has been doing so since July 2008. Background Shizuru was born into a rich family in Kyoto, and was raised in an environment of both tradition and luxury. She bloomed into a charming though distant young woman, and accepted a place at Fuka Academy, some distance from her home. Entering Fuka as a first-year highschooler, her easygoing manners and grace won her many admirers but no friends. Shizuru was elected representative of her class. Another class representative named Haruka formed a one-sided rivalry with her. Shizuru learned that the best way to incense the girl was to ignore her, and passed many happy days doing so and then feigning ignorance about it. She made her first real friend the next year, meeting a middleschooler named Natsuki. Natsuki was abrasive and a natural loner, but seemed pleased by the attention. Shizuru quickly developed romantic feelings for her, but kept them hidden, knowing they were unrequited. Natsuki was more pragmatic. Chasing a rumour that Shizuru had a higher level of access on the school intranet, she went to the class representative and asked for a copy of Fuka Academy's student and staff records. Shizuru explained that she did not have that level of access - it was reserved for the Student Council President. A late entrant in the Academy's student council, Shizuru achieved a landslide victory nonetheless. Haruka was upstaged and relegated to the position of Head of the Disciplinary Committee. Haruka's childhood friend, Yukino, became the secretary of the student council. In her new position of power, Shizuru was able to provide the information her friend wanted. The two became more distant as their lives appeared to diverge. Close to the start of Shizuru's final year in highschool, she awoke as a HiME. It is likely she was initially told to fight the monsters called Orphans like the other awakening HiME. Shizuru instead chose to keep her powers a secret. Like the eleven other of her kind, she was given the ability to call an Element and a Child. Hers were both snake-themed: a red naginata whose blade can split and coil around a target, and a purple, squidlike monster named Kiyohime. Each HiME has a mark somewhere on their body to denote their identity. Shizuru's manifested on her left hip, and she took pains to keep it hidden from view. The drawback of such power was that each HiME's Child was powered by the love they held for the person most important to them. If their Child were to be slain, that most important person would also die. Once she realised Natsuki was in danger, Shizuru began a covert effort both to protect her from harm and find the identity of the other HiME. During this search, her infatuation turned to obsession. She discovered one other person in the same situation as her: Yukino, the secretary, but did not see her as a threat. Another HiME was exposed, and Shizuru shielded the woman from those investigating her. Still, in spite of the increasing Orphan attacks on the Academy she acted as carefree as she always seemed to, and left the Disciplinary Committee to handle any cover-ups. After a group of HiME - Natsuki and Yukino among them - banded together to defeat a man-made thirteenth HiME, their true purpose was laid bare to them. They were destined to vanquish each other HiME's Child. Doing so would give the victor the power to banish a so-called Obsidian Lord that reincarnated every three hundred years. Shizuru cared little for the specifics of the HiME Festival, and, thinking of Natsuki's safety, continued to keep her identity concealed. She began to follow her friend in secret, and learned about the matters that had kept them apart. The stress of keeping up appearances began to expose psychotic tendencies in Shizuru, which she frantically tried to repress. She began to avoid student council meetings, much to Haruka's chagrin. Shizuru came close to letting her identity slip when she intervened in a battle amongst HiME to block an attack mean for Natsuki. She used Kiyohime to do so, and her silhouette was briefly glimpsed. Escape in the ensuing chaos was easy, but she had alerted the combatants to the existence of another of their kind. Natsuki was kidnapped soon after by another HiME, and Shizuru was quick to chase her down. The kidnapper, Nao, laughed to see Shizuru, and told her that the rumours about the Student Council President's one-sided love must be true. Shizuru denied it with a smile, but backed the girl to the edge of the cliff. She sliced part of the cliffside off with her Element, and sent Nao and her Child plummeting into the sea. Shizuru brought the despondent Natsuki back to a safehouse on the Academy grounds, and stayed with her for several days as she began to experience Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Yukino and Haruka were able to track her down at last, and found Shizuru kissing Natsuki - the latter having fallen asleep on the front porch of the safehouse. Shizuru beckoned her subordinates away to discuss what they had seen. During the course of the conversation, Yukino was the one to speak up and confront Shizuru. The power of her Child, Diana, was the ability to monitor others. Shizuru accused her of using that power to be a voyeur, and though it was true, the fact was largely forgotten when Yukino hit back, accusing Shizuru of sexual assault - while her victim, Natsuki, eavesdropped on them. Unable to stay hidden, Natsuki made her presence known. Shizuru tried to approach her, but was pushed away. The rather reasonable rejection caused her to snap. Instead of attacking the object of her obsession, Shizuru turned her naginata on Yukino. Yukino summoned her Child, but Diana proved to be no match. On Diana's defeat, the most important person to Yukino, Haruka, also disappeared; but not before delivering a scathing final speech and headbutting her killer. Unable to accept the consequences of her actions, Shizuru took refuge in insanity. She left Yukino and Natsuki, and stormed the headquarters of a group known as the First District, connected to Natsuki's past. After, she hunted down Nao, who had captured Natsuki for a second time. With her bloodthirst sated, Shizuru returned to Fuka. The care she had taken to keep her abilities a secret meant that she was not sought out by other HiME. As soon as Natsuki recovered from the shock of recent events, she went after Shizuru, and the two fought with all of their respective power. During the battle, Shizuru confessed her love again. She was rejected, but gently - Natsuki apologised for not being able love her in the same way, and ordered her Child to fire from point-blank range on Kiyohime. As they had become the most important peron of each other, both HiME died. The Obsidian Lord was ultimately defeated by another surviving HiME, and those who had died were restored. Life went back to an uneasy sort of normal. Shizuru graduated from Fuka Academy, and, unable to face those she had wronged, disappeared shortly after. Involvement After getting her bearings in the multiverse, Shizuru settled in the Main Tower, a popular place for the unaffiliated to live. At first, the drain of the multiverse prevented her from summoning Kiyohime. Taking it as a sign, she hid away her power and lived as a civilian. Ordinary life soon proved a bore. Without the small excitements and enjoyable company of those from her home world, Shizuru began to wander the various regions of the moon. She observed the behaviour of any different adventurers, and occasionally made herself known in order to mock them. During this period of time, she made her first new friends in years. An occasional patron of the Crater Coliseum, she was quick to mock and make an enemy of a priestess, Whitemane, but not her young apprentice. With no ties or commitments to hold her back, Shizuru began to explore Demon's Ascent, fraternising with demons and building a rapport with a corrupted Hoo Hooniversity's researchers. Not long after her return from her adventures there, The Infected forced her to relocate to the Lunar Flotilla. While most of the refugees around her lived in squalor, Shizuru began to put her talents to use. She spearheaded the Flotilla's grey market in its infancy, and profited rather tidily from the misfortune of others. With her own affairs in order, the HiME finally thought to look up her friends and enemy. In the process of doing so, she discovered that Whitemane and Aileen were deserters of the Lords of Midnight. She invited them to a tea party that ended in violence. Disgusted by the whole experience, the HiME departed the Flotilla. In her state of disillusion, Shizuru departed for Demon's Ascent once more. Her intent was to immerse herself in studying the demons, but soon after arrival, she was called to aid the head academic's triplet sisters. Alongside her maid, Sakuya, she braved the Item World, triplets in tow, and embarked on a lengthy adventure to save the Hooniversity's foremost researcher. Her success was costly, but in the end, she won the loyalty of the triplets. Not long after, she happened upon a man stealing his lunch in the Demeter Plaza. Rather than turning him in, Shizuru struck up a conversation with Ezio Auditore. Following it, she agreed to help found a faction later known as The Underworld. Their goal appears to be wresting control of the multiverse from the The Shy Guys. With Ezio's intentions and her own experiences in mind, Shizuru has slowly formulated a different goal - removing the Shy Guys from power being only a step along it. On a whim, hearing of a being calling themselves Amaterasu, Shizuru sought out a promising cult leader calling herself Darth Phobos and suggested that killing the assumed Sun Goddess would increase the woman's following. In exchange for information, she requested that Amaterasu be brought to her alive, to be later released into Phobos' custody. Her hireling quickly subcontracted the kidnapping, in order to focus her own affairs, and chose Deadpool to carry out the task. Not liking what the Sith planned for Amaterasu, Deadpool instead brought the goddess to his factionmates, unintentionally filling Shizuru's request and establishing a good working relationship between the two faction members. Impulsively, she formed a rather charged acquaintance with Trish, Dante's long-term partner. With Amaterasu under her power, Shizuru had the goddess transported to one of Deadpool's older safe houses - an underground bunker located in the Sea of Moondust. While there, she shared tea and pleasant conversation, revelling in the fact that she had a deity of her own lands before her. After Amaterasu's kidnapping was wrapped up, she turned her attention to crafting a false identity - her attendance at Garden dropped back to part-time, and she and her maid commissioned an exotic-looking robe and demonlike mask. Remembering her time in the Item World, Shizuru began to call herself Remilia, to Sakuya's chagrin. Remilia became an empress-like figure presiding over The Finders, and hired labourers to carve out a small arena in the Sea of Moondust, inspired by Deadpool's bunkers. She purchased their silence, and, with the help of the rest of the faction, began to spread word of an underground tournament, away from the gaze of the Shy Guys and their factions. The first Heart Day Slugfest caused a sensation among newer or less seasoned arrivals to the multiverse. Powers and Capabilities Shizuru is the sort of woman who operates by never displaying her true self. She hides behind either stoicism or her predilection for mocking others. By deflecting attention from herself, she calls focus away from any of her weaknesses. Shizuru also hides behind her Child, Kiyohime. The guardian beast is absolutely obedient to her and seemingly devoid of free will. Sometimes, she works in tandem with it to launch attacks from above. During battle, she is also known to take refreshment from her maid, Sakuya; herself an accomplished knife-thrower with a talent for manipulating time. By virtue of remaining within serving distance of Shizuru, Sakuya is also under the protection of the former's guardian beast. The potential range of her naginata makes it hard to get close to Shizuru, even discounting the above. The blade of her Element can split into segments linked by thin chains, and these segments can chase a foe down. When forced into close combat, she fights using the momentum of her weapon to maximise any advantage she has. In particular, she is accomplished at defeating sword users, as her weapon was designed with such in mind. Shizuru is also fairly merciless when it comes to her survival, and is not above the use of what others would call dirty techniques. Statistically, she is an early example of a glass-cannon character. Her techniques give her a variety of mid-to-high cost options in a battle. She can also call upon her followers to absorb damage for her. Shizuru is able to heal herself, supplementing her low HP. Her high EP, DP and LP give her some sustainability in battle. One of her followers is able to put out a relatively high amount of damage for a low cost, while the others are able to harass a foe - their speciality lies more towards shielding their master, though. Paralyze, Impair, Slow and EP-draining techniques are her bane, and she has next to no defensive equipment. Quotes *"Home is wherever I'm drinking tea." *"You are a slattern! A beguiler of the innocent who leads them astray to be devoured by your own selfish desires. You are an unholy being; a monster in all worlds." - Whitemane Trivia * She doesn't like iced tea. * It's rumoured that somewhere, deep within the Facility, Shizuru has a very hidden room. It is stocked with a little Deadpool-brand popcorn and some bootleg recordings of cartoons she never had time to watch in her busy childhood. * Shizuru is one of the only people in the multiverse who believes that Larxene's victory in the first Slugfest's semi-finals was a genuine accident. See also * Remilia Scarlet External links * Student Council Room (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters